A multi-channel media distributor, such as a cable company or other multi-channel video programming distributor, provides media content for multiple television channels or other media channels to subscribers over dedicated networks. The individual media content offered to subscribers is typically provided by numerous, different programmers or other content providers. For example, a typical multi-channel media distributor offers 100 or more television channels from 50 or more different programmers and delivers the television content for all of those channels through cable or telephone wires to the homes of its subscribers.
As use of the Internet and mobile computing devices has grown, viewers have begun to seek programmer video channels through the Internet, on mobile phones, and by directly looking for media programmer provided content outside of the dedicated multi-channel media distributor networks. For example, a given viewer will have a subscription with a cable television company, multi-channel media distributor A, and be able to watch a local football game on his home television on channel B, which is provided by media programmer B.
Existing systems allow the viewer to also watch the football game and other channel content even when the viewer is not at home (and thus cannot access the multi-channel media distributor dedicated network) or when the viewer uses a mobile device rather than a television to view media content from one or more channel. In these systems, a multi-channel media distributor acts as an identity provider for end users by authenticating users on behalf of programmers, verifying that authenticated users are authorized to access certain content provided by programmers, or both. In an authentication operation, the multi-channel media distributor verifies that a user has presented valid credentials for a given programmer in response to the user's computing device attempting to view or otherwise access an online resource (e.g., a TV channel) on the programmer's web site. In an authorization operation, the multi-channel media distributor verifies that the authenticated credentials are entitled to access a particular resource provided by the programmer. For example, a viewer accesses a website or mobile device app provided by media programmer B, and programmer B provides the video directly to the viewer through the Internet after authenticating the viewer and confirming that the viewer's access to the video is consistent with the viewer's subscription to the multi-channel media distributor. Specifically, programmer B provides the video based on checking with the multi-channel media distributor to authenticate the viewer's subscription, to confirm that the viewer is authorized to receive the particular video content (e.g., the football game), or both.
Existing systems involving multi-channel media distributors and programmers may not adequately respond when problems arise with the multi-channel media distributor authentication and authorization. For example, during periods of high-traffic for a provider (e.g., breaking news, the beginning of a sporting event, etc.), multi-channel media distributor servers are sometimes overwhelmed with requests to authenticate viewers or verify that the viewers are authorized to access content from the programmers. The multi-channel media distributors are often not able to process requests due to having to process the extreme volume in such circumstances and the result is that many viewers do not have access to the videos at all or end up experiencing long delays without having access to the videos.
Therefore, it is desirable to automatically identify reduced availability of multi-channel media distributors so that appropriate action may be taken transparently to viewers.